the_story_of_a_soldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Energy
Magic is one of the most foundational, complex, and diverse topics of this story, ranging from controlling corpses to molding the earth in whatever shape you please. Magic is an energy that can be controlled by any species that have carbon, the only exception to this being the Nightmare. Magic is a different type of energy from electrical energy and is a heavy influencer on how long a carbon based organism has to live. Because of this it is often referred to as life energy. A side effect of using this energy is that it shortens your lifespan by a very small amount, but can add up over time. Magical energy is split into 5 different categories, Life, Death, Necromancy, Summoning, and Magical Growth. Life Magic Life magic is the art of giving life to other beings to either heal them, increase their lifespan, or even to increase the production of crop growth. This magic comes at a cost of giving your own Life energy away to another being, and as such it is only used for emergency situations. Although you can give all of your life energy away to something, if a being has been given too much life energy, they will die from exposure to energy that is not their own, the only exception to this being a parent to its offspring. Death Magic Considered demonic magic by most intelligent species, Death Magic is the art of taking life energy from another being by force. This magic can be used to increase the likely-hood of another being's death, worsen sicknesses, strengthen demons and monsters, and even used to speed up the process f a corpse rotting. The user of death magic can only take as much life energy as twice of their own energy, anymore and they would perish. Users of this magic are widely hated and considered followers of the demon lords, and are even executed on sight in some countries. Necromancy Magic Necromancy is the art of using life energy to puppeteer deceased beings, and even reanimate them. Necromancy is also looked down upon, as it is the main magic used by demons aside from death magic. The only limit to how many corpses a necromancer can puppeteer is how ever many years of life they have remaining times 5. The only nation that actively hunts necromancers is the Holy Blood Haven Empire, but most countries have banned any use of necromancy. Summoning Magic Summoning magic is the art of using one's magical energy to control inanimate objects or summoning heroes from other universes. Summoning magic is the hardest of all magics to master and is often sought after as a side use of magic to one's main use of magic. The only way you can use this is by intense concentration and complete control over one's magical energy. If you fail to summon a hero or control an object, that is the only time you will lose a minor amount of magical energy, otherwise there is no cost for using this magic. In order to successfully manipulate material objects, your must have an affinity for elemental magic. Magical Growth Magical growth is the most mysterious magic of all the categories, ranging from rapid mutation of one's body to enhancing strength or magical energy output. This art is very much undiscovered in terms of its limits, although most mages learn basic spells from this category of magic for team support. There is one tribe however, that practices this magic, but keeps it mostly to themselves, save for a few individuals they trust.Category:Magic